Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic. Communication tunnels or links may be used in order to establish or to authenticate an entity via a network, whereby an end user or an object may initiate a tunneling protocol by invoking a selected location or a designated network node. The network node or selected location may then provide a platform that the end user may use to conduct a communication session.
As the subscriber base of end users increases, proper routing, viable security, effective authentication, and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes even more critical. In cases where improper authentication protocols are executed, certain network components may become overwhelmed or network traffic may be susceptible to breaks in security protocols. This scenario may compromise the validity of communication sessions and inhibit the effective flow of network traffic. Accordingly, the ability to provide an effective mechanism to authenticate an end user/mobile terminal, or to offer an appropriate security protocol for a corresponding network provides a significant challenge to network operators, component manufacturers, and system designers.